Within the Storm
by cmcignarale
Summary: After years of separation, Elsa and Jack would be reunited one fateful day. Their friendship would always be true, but what if time changed feelings?
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: **This is my first time writing fanfiction so I apologize for its faults. I was really debating publishing this story. However, as a lover of _Frozen _and a Jelsa shipper, I really just wanted to put this story out there. The more I work with this story, the more I try to improve my writing skills, so bear with me. It might be a rocky start but, I promise you this will be a very thought out and well developed story.

* * *

Elsa was lost. No longer able to be with her sister. Her world had shattered. To her it was all her fault. At once she thought her powers were a beautiful blessing, but now a dangerous curse.

Elsa was condemned to her room. She heard her sister calling her name, knocking and sniffling, "Elsa, are you in there, I miss you."

All Elsa could do was shut her out.

It had been only days since the accident. Since the day true horror encapsulated all of Elsa's mind. She had done this. She was to blame. This was all her fault.

_I miss you Anna._

* * *

After a few hours practicing with her father in the library Elsa returned to her room, head down, avoiding eye contact with anyone who crossed her path. As she reached her door she heard Anna and her mother whispering. _Story time_. She quickly tiptoed towards Anna's door and placed her ear closer to hear which story Mama would be telling tonight.

"The Man and the Moon."

"I've never heard that one?"

"Exactly."

"Well… what's it about Mama?"

"Once there was a young man with a forgotten past. One day he would serve a very important purpose."

"What kind of purpose?"

"He did not know until the moon spoke to him."

"What did the moon tell him?"

"He would bring joy to children across the land with powers the moon blessed upon him. The young man listened and served his purpose. Yet, he did not know he would be unseen. Children could see his powers, but could never see that they came from him. Only if the children believed in him, would they ever see him".

"So no one knew he was making everyone happy."

"Precisely."

"Why would the moon not want anyone to see him?"

"It was said the moon knew one day a very special child would believe and the young man would one day be seen."

"Well, I sure hope that's me."

Elsa ran back to her room and shut the door quietly. She slowly traveled to her dresser and looked for her nightgown. The nightgown, covered in blue and white lace, made her eyes shimmer and hair more vibrant. She walked to her vanity and ran a silver plated comb through her platinum hair. She paused and looked into the vanity's mirror with hooded eyes. She had grown up so much, mentally, since foreseeing her prophecy. _What can I do to stop it?_

She already slipped into bed when she heard a knock on her door. The light from the candle beside her bed had been blown out. She could see the light from the hallway peer into her room and hang over her.

"Elsa?" Her father spoke softly.

She did not respond. _Please go away Papa._

"Elsa darling, would you like to hear a story?"

She did not face him. "No Papa. I just want to go to bed."

The King frowned, "As you wish my dear. Goodnight."

In her mind, she did not deserve stories. Sleep was Elsa's only escape. _No more._

_I can't do this anymore. I can't do this to my family. No more. I need to make this right._

Elsa was breaking. She decided she would leave her family, for their sake. She would wait until her parents and Anna fell asleep. She would take away all the pain and fear she caused her family. She would do everything in her power to prevent this prophecy.

* * *

It was the dead of night. She looked out her bedroom window as the gleam of the moon shined on her face. She thought of the story Mama told Anna. She wondered what powers the moon gave to the young man.

She placed her hand on the glass making spirals of ice crystals cover the window. She assumed by now everyone was asleep. She convinced herself this was the only way to protect her family.

Elsa did not plan on returning. She packed a small bag. A few pieces of bread she took after dinner. An apple and pear taken from the large silver bowl in the dining hall. A few garments and extra boots. Her comb and black head band. Most importantly, her doll that resembled Anna. Anna still had the doll that looked much like Elsa. They would play with those dolls for hours when they shared a room. She quickly gather everything and placed it in her bag.

Elsa peaked out into the hallway looking for palace guards nearby. None were visible. She threw the bag over her shoulder and dashed.

Before she reached the end of the hallway she turned back to look at Anna's door. She slowly crept back to her younger sister's room and quietly opened the door.

As she walked up steadily to the bed Anna turned toward her. Elsa swiftly moved back avoiding to wake her sister. She moved back and gently put her palm on her sister's head. Underneath her hand was the spot hit by Elsa's ice powers. Tears came to her eyes as she walked away.

Before Elsa slipped out of Anna's room, she began to hear a drowsy small voice, "Elsa?"

She turned back to her half asleep little sister whose eyes were barely open.

"Go to sleep Anna" Elsa said softly.

"Can we build a snowman tomorrow?" Anna asked, knowing nothing of her sister's powers anymore.

She whispered back, "Yes Anna."

Anna turned and went back to sleep.

Elsa quickly ran out of her sister's room and dashed for the secret garden pathway. The pathway of the palace's garden lead to the icy forest beyond.

She turned back to face the world she would no longer have. She started to run into the forest covering her foot prints with icy frost so no one could find her.

Swirls of snow-laced wind hit Elsa's face. She began trudging through the deep snow to nowhere. She turned left and right looking for any type of shelter she could find, but nothing was in sight. Her eyes started to burn from the tears running down her face. This poor young girl was lost in the middle of a dangerous snowstorm she created.

She was restless, stumbling about the snow, losing her balance, and beginning to freeze. Her emotions fueled the storm and she didn't know how to stop it. She fell to the snow beneath her feet and held her knees to her chest trying to keep warm. The cold air never bothered her before. There was something different about this storm, something she had never encountered. There were many parts to Elsa's powers she still didn't understand. She looked up to the sky at the daunting moon that hung over her.

Elsa wiped her tears. W_hy was I born with this curse?_

She closed her eyes, in belief that she was alone and no one could save her. Elsa started to grow unconscious and drifted into a daze. Before she was consciously dismantled, she thought she heard a voice. No one was in sight. It was a voice she didn't recognized, but grew clearer each second that passed.

She heard the quiet voice say to her, "Don't worry, I'll get you somewhere warm."

Elsa felt her body rise above the ground, whisked away through the storm. She tried to hold on to what little strength she had, but couldn't stay awake much longer.

Elsa didn't know someone was trying to save her.


	2. Chapter 2

She felt heat on her cheeks. Her head was stirring. Her eyes creaked open to find herself in a drafty cottage. _Where am I? _

A blanket had been cascaded over her and she was placed next to a burning fire. Elsa had slightest idea how she got here. Or who started the fire. She looked around to find anyone in sight.

She frigidly let out, "Hello? Is anyone here?"

No answer. Her fear grew, but knew she had to stay if she ever wanted to survive.

The cottage didn't look abandoned. Dark purple drapes dressed the windows. Silver trinkets placed just about everywhere. The fireplace was centered between two large shelves scattered with books. _Who lives here?_

Suddenly she noticed something familiar on one of the cottage's windows. Close to the spirals she could make spread across the window. She watched in amazement and wondered what else could do this like her. As she followed the frosted spirals, she heard what sounded like footsteps behind her. She turned grimly to see what was awaiting her. No one appeared, it was just her.

Elsa began to speak, "I don't know who you are, but I'm not afraid of you."

No, she was terrified.

No one answered.

As her fear engulfed her body, she closed her eyes and shot an icy blast across the room to hit anything that could harm her.

As she opened her eyes she was shocked to see that the icy blast formed the silhouette of a man. The figure was covered in fine ice and the creases of his face were faint.

Elsa had no idea if what she was seeing was real. For once since she had harmed her sister, she let her mind go and believed the icy figure in front of her was real.

As she moved in closer the figure became clearer. Each step she took, the finer details became. _This is real_.

Suddenly melted ice trickled down the figure. The ice had melted, but now a man with pale skin and white hair stood in front of Elsa. He gasped for air and turned back and forth seeming just as confused as Elsa. He peered down to Elsa with a grin on his face.

"Can you see me?"

Elsa wearily responded back, "Yes."

The man busted into excitement, "She sees me! She sees me!"

She ran behind a tall chair not knowing whether she could trust this man. After he gallivanted throughout the cottage in complete excitement he noticed the young child was missing.

He looked around the room and spotted her behind the tall chair shaking in fear.

He tried to console her, "It's okay, there is nothing to be afraid of."

She wasn't convinced.

"I'm sorry I got excited, but people don't always see me. Please come out?"

Elsa moved out from behind the chair very slowly. _Don't be afraid._

He smiled, "There you go." He gestured for her to come closer.

Elsa took a step closer to him. He sat down waiting for the young child to speak. Elsa sat down keeping a good distance away from him. Yet, she couldn't stop looking at his face. His eyes were a vibrant blue. He had high cheek bones and a framed chin. He was wearing a russet cape and had no shoes. Intrigued, but also intimidated, she found him interesting.

He smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

She lightly said, "Elsa…"

"What a pretty name."

"What's your name?"

"Well, I'm Jack. Jack Frost."

Jack paused for a moment, "Elsa, can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"When I was up in the sky before I found you, I was following what looked like the ice crystals I make."

Elsa took a deep breath and asked, "What do you think it was?"

"Well, when it all started to become chaotic I looked down and saw you. Elsa, are you like me?"

Elsa wasn't sure what to say. Her father had told her to conceal her powers from the world so no one would know. Could Jack be trusted?

"Elsa, you don't have to be afraid, you can tell me."

Jack's soothing eyes made Elsa feel safe._ Just tell him. He's like you. It's okay Elsa._

"I have ice powers, please, please do not tell anyone." Tears came running down her face.

"Oh Elsa, don't cry."

Jack enveloped Elsa's little body in his arms as she buried her face into his chest.

"I've been told to never let anyone know of about my powers, not even my sister."

"What's so bad about ice powers?"

"You don't understand, I've hurt people."

Jack looked into her eyes. His heart grew for the tremendous guilt this little girl held in her heart. He knew she needed to rest and carried her over to the fire. He laid her down and wrapped her in blankets. Jack touched his hand to her head.

"Goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Jack."

As Elsa drifted, Jack rested himself on top of the cottage's roof. He smiled to himself. The air was crisp. His heart heavy. The moon hung over him.

"I found her."


	3. Chapter 3

Anna rushed out of bed straight to Elsa's door.

She started to giggle. "Elsa are you ready to build a snowman?"

She waited for her sister's response. No answer.

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

Still nothing. "Okay. I'll come back later."

Anna slowly walked away, waiting to hear the slightest bit of sound. She walked down the hallway alone; something she'd done for many weeks now. She still didn't understand what was going on.

_It must have been a dream. _

* * *

Anna walked to the palace's dining hall for breakfast. She climbed on to her over-sized chair and greeted her parents.

"Elsa's not having breakfast with us again?"

Her father cleared his throat, "Now Anna, you know Elsa eats breakfast with Kai and Gerda."

"I know…" Anna looked at the empty seat next to her.

Her parents continued their conversation.

"I received a letter yesterday from Corona." The King issued to the Queen.

"Oh Corona, what a beautiful kingdom. It's been far too many years since our last visit." A smile grew across the Queen's face.

"Unfortunately, the kingdom is quite devastated."

"What for?"

"At least three or four years ago, the King and Queen's daughter was taken from the palace and is still missing."

"That's awful. But, why wait so long to send word of her disappearance?"

"The King and Queen explained why word is just getting out now."

"Do tell."

"For many years the Queen was having trouble conceiving an heir to the throne. After using a magical remedy, the Queen was able to give birth. Yet, the King and Queen felt embarrassed and mortified after losing their only child and heir of Corona. The letter explained that the two wanted to wait sometime before other kingdoms found out. But, now they have issued they will begin searching other kingdoms to find her. It's quite sad."

"Quite in deed. That poor child."

Kai and Gerda came dashing into the dining hall.

Out of breath Kai let out, "Your highnesses, Elsa is gone."

* * *

Elsa folded the blankets Jack wrapped her in and placed them on to the old cottage chair. She went into the kitchen of the cottage. Jack left her some forest berries.

After she finished her berries, she went outside to feel the warm sun on her face. She was free to do whatever she wanted with her powers, but was still hesitant to use them.

_What to do?_

Being stowed away in the castle, Elsa forgot how beautiful winter was. The way the sun made the snow shimmer. The way the ice and snow blanketed the ends of the mighty evergreens. Days like this reminded her of Anna. When Anna and she would go outside to play in the snow, Anna always had to bundle up with layers of clothing. Elsa could go out in her night gown and be fine. Anna's face lingered in the back of her mind.

"Hey Elsa!"

She turned around, "Jack!" She was wondering when she'd him again.

"So I was thinking we could have some fun today?"

Elsa looked at him confused. "What do you do for fun?"

"Anything, but what do you do?"

"I, I haven't had fun in a long time, I'm not sure what to do."

Jack looked around waiting for an idea to come to his mind. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa's eyes lit up, "Yes and we'll name him Olaf."

Elsa was having the time of her life. She played with Jack like she used to play with Anna. They played hide and seek, had snow ball fights, and slid down powdery snow hills.

Elsa caught sight of a frozen pond near the cottage.

"Come on Jack!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She ran down to the pond and tested the density of the ice with her foot. It was fine and she started to swish back and forth on the ice.

"Come one Jack!"

Jack saw her on the ice. Frantically he flew to her and whisked her up. He didn't understand why he was so afraid to see her on the ice and neither did she.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just… promise me you will never do that again."

"I promise."

* * *

The sky was growing darker and Jack knew Elsa needed to get inside before the wolves came out. She was tired from her adventurous day. He carried her into the cottage and started another fire.

Placed onto the old cottage chair, she gazed into the fire remembering what the wise troll said about what her powers would lead her to.

"Are you okay Elsa?" Jack asked noticing the fear in her eyes.

Elsa looked away from the fire. "Yes, I'm fine."

He looked at her, still amazed that a mortal could have powers like him.

"Elsa, were you born with your powers?"

She hesitated her response. "Yes…" she sighed.

"Do you remember the first time you used them?"

Elsa thought hard. "I just remember sneaking into my sister's room when she was a baby. She was the sweetest baby I ever seen. She was crying a little, but I started to make snowflakes for her and she started to giggle when they touched her nose." Elsa laughed. "We were best friends since."

Jack smiled, but, something had been troubling him about Elsa.

"Elsa, why did you run away from home?"

Elsa looked at him. "To keep my family safe."

"What happened?"

She'd only known Jack for a small period. _Should I tell him? Will he understand? Tell him. You can trust Jack. _She started to tell him about the night she hurt Anna and what life had been like since. She did leave out the part that she was a princess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **I apologize for the short chapter, however, it is sort of a fill in chapter... Next chapter will be much longer! Thank you to the followers and people who have added the story to their favorites! It really gives me confidence in my writing. By the way, Jack and Elsa's relationship when she is younger won't be lasting that much longer. There will be a major time jump coming soon!

* * *

The King and Queen sent palace guards everywhere to look for her. It spread throughout Arendelle that Princess Elsa was missing.

"Why would she run away?"

"I don't understand." The Queen placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I never wanted to hurt her."

"I know Agdar."

* * *

Anna sneaked past her parents to Elsa's room. She opened the tall white door that had been closed for weeks. The light of moon shined down on Elsa's bed. She climbed on to the bed and starred out the window.

_Elsa, where are you?_

* * *

Jack knew Elsa would not survive on her own, even if he watched over her. Unlike him, she was mortal.

That night Jack looked for a town Elsa could have been from.

He found himself in a kingdom surrounded by a vast fjord. He never been to this place before. He looked around the intricate kingdom trying to discover its name. It was gloomy night, but the moon guided his way.

Jack spotted men who looked like kingdom guards. He quickly caught up and walked behind them knowing they wouldn't see him.

One of the guards sighed. "What if we never find her? What will the King and Queen do?"

"Arendelle will be in shambles if they never find her."

_A missing girl from Arendelle?_

"We've search the entire kingdom. The only place left is the forest and that could take months."

"Princess Elsa must be found, she will one day be our Queen."

_A princess? Well, she left that out._

Jack was unsure what to do. He looked up and saw the kingdom's palace.

He flew up to the windows searching for Elsa's parents.

The palace was enormous. He flew straight in as if he were dissolving through the walls. He looked for anyone he could find. As he walked through many halls, he heard a soft cry. He turned back and focused on its direction. The moon illuminated the source of the cry. There, laid a small little sprout, curled up in blankets, holding her dollies in her arms. Jack knew the child couldn't see him and went to the other side of the room to see the child's face. She looked sweet, but surrounded by sadness.

_Anna._

The child mumbled to herself. "Elsa, come back home."

Jack felt utter sorrow for the child. She didn't know anything about the night her sister harmed her and didn't understand why her sister shut her out.

He left to find the King and Queen. He found what seemed to be the King in a library. His face was cradled by his hands. Jack didn't know how to feel about this man. He seemed depressed. Yet, this was the same man who made Elsa conceal who she was. He knew in his heart what he had to do in order to save Elsa though.

* * *

The King was distraught. Not knowing where his child was tore at his soul. Elsa was his beloved daughter and he never wanted to see her hurt.

_Where else could she be?_

The King noticed something on the window. Ice crystals spread across the window. _Elsa?_ He ran to the window. To his amazement, what appeared to be a message started to form.

_Elsa. Forest._

_Safe._

_Please Wait For Morning._

He wondered who sent the magical message. He assumed it had to be the trolls. He ran to his wife and woke her up.

"Idun! Idun! The trolls found her! She's in the forest. We leave tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow, why not now? Agdar, I want to find her now."

"It was the troll's request. Thank the heavens Idun! She's alive!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **As promised, here is a much longer chapter. This will be the last chapter I focus on Elsa and Jack's relationship when she is younger. Sometimes I feel like I have a hard time capturing Jack's demeanor, however, I promised when Elsa is older, we will see the more playful side of Jack Frost. The major time jump will be taking its spot next chapter, so get ready for Queen Elsa!

* * *

What he did for Elsa were his best intentions, but he knew she'd be crushed.

He waited until morning to tell her.

* * *

Elsa woke in delight to see her new friend. Jack watched her from the window, guilt rushing through his mind. He knew she'd miserable once she knew.

_You did the right thing. She has to go home._

Jack entered the cottage.

"Jack! I missed you!" Elsa ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you too." Jack held her little body in his arms.

He knew he'd miss her. He put her down and started building up the strength to tell her. _How can I do this to her?_

"Elsa… Elsa I need to tell you something." His hands started to shake.

Not hearing what Jack said Elsa ran to fetch something for him.

"Jack I made you something."

She returned with a flower woven band. The flowers were crystallized and glowing. Blue forget-me-nots. Jack kneeled down so she could place it on his head.

"Do you like it?" Her eyes begging for approval.

"I love it Elsa." He kindly kissed her little hand.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Jack?" She smiled.

Jack took a deep breath. _How can you do this? She just gave you the most precious gift anyone has ever given you. Besides believing in you. _

"Elsa, you know how much I care about you, right?"

She smiled. "Yes and I care about you."

"And sometimes, when you really care about someone, you need to do what is right to protect them."

Elsa nodded.

Jack hesitated. "Elsa, no matter what happens, I will always be your guardian. Even when you can't see me, I will always be there when you need me."

"That's why we'll be friends forever."

Jack nodded. _Oh God. How can you do this?_

"Elsa, last night I found Arendelle. I know who you are."

Elsa's smile disappeared. "What do you mean?"

She heard the sound of galloping horses coming towards the cottage.

"Elsa, I told the King where you are. They're coming to take you home. Please understand I am doing this to protect you."

Tears started to build in her eyes. "Jack why?" She looked away from him.

The horses were getting closer.

"Elsa, I did this to protect you. I did this because I care about you. You wouldn't survive on your own".

Elsa put her hands over her face. "But Jack, I would've been with you, we'd watch over each other."

Jack sighed. "Elsa, you need to go home. You need to be with your family."

Tears ran down her face, in disbelief that the one person she trusted would do this to her.

Jack wiped her tears.

"Jack, they don't understand like you do." She sighed.

"I promise, I won't leave you, I will always be here. You will always be in my heart Elsa."

As Jack gave her one last hug, palace guards swept into the cottage.

"She's here your highness." One of the guards motioned to the King.

The King ran through Jack's figure. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh Elsa, why did you do this?"

Elsa couldn't speak. The fear of going back to the palace to be trapped within concealing walls broke her heart.

She turned to look at the window where Jack's ice crystals formed on that fateful night. Jack appeared in the window. His eyes filled with sorrow. They looked at each other. Elsa did not know if she'd ever see him again. She buried her face in her father's chest.

He picked her up and carried her out of the cottage. They began their journey back to Arendelle.

From above the trees Jack watched the first person who ever believed in him disappear.

* * *

When Elsa returned to the palace, she ran away from her father to Anna's room.

"Elsa wait!" The King chased after his daughter.

Anna was playing with her dollies when Elsa ran in.

"Elsa!" Anna yelped.

Elsa ran to Anna and held her close. "I'm sorry Anna."

Anna had not received a hug from her sister in weeks. Anna squeezed her back.

The King and Queen came into Anna's room.

"Elsa, you must go to your room." Her father commanded.

She let go of Anna. _Be the good girl you always have to be. _

Anna still did not understand why she couldn't be with her sister.

Elsa left the room with her parents. She looked at Anna one last time before the door closed.

Anna was left alone. _Elsa?_

* * *

Elsa waited all night for Jack.

If she only knew how much he wanted to see her. He lost his only friend and wanted to see her, but contemplated the right thing to do. He knew if Elsa told her parents of him they would not believe her. Jack feared they'd condemn her to her room even more if they thought she was imaging him. Jack thought all night and still could not decide.

* * *

The light shined through Elsa's window. She heard Gerda getting Anna up for breakfast. She heard Anna's little feet skipping down the hall.

Things were back to the way they were. She walked over to the window, looking out at beautiful Arendelle. She'd never be able to explore the town. She knew if her parents were ever going to let her be with Anna she'd have to control her powers. Jack had learned how to and she believed by some chance she could too. If only Jack could be her teacher.

He had never come the night before. She convinced herself he never would.

The day past by unhurriedly and Elsa did not know what to do with herself. When she was allowed to be with Anna, the days would go by so fast. They would have so much fun. Laughter and light used to fill Elsa's world. Now only darkness and fear.

* * *

The moon began to beckon in the blue sky. She watched the moon rise until the sky turned black. She climbed into her bed and just laid there. _Conceal. Don't feel. _

The wind howled rather loudly that night. She thought she heard something over by the window. She jumped out of bed and opened the window as cold air swam past her face. She looked, but saw no one.

She walk away with disappointment, hoping it was Jack. As she trailed back to her bed she notice it was snowing in her room. _Snow? _She turned around.

"Jack!"

Floating like an angel out her window Jack appeared.

"Jack, I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you." He glided into her room.

He walked to her bed and kneeled to face her.

"Please let me explain myself."

Elsa nodded.

"Elsa, I've seen what your parents have done to you. The way they've treated you for the beauty of your power." He paused.

"Elsa you deserve more than this, you should be able to use you powers…" Jack said firmly.

"But, Jack, my powers hurt my sister, my powers are a curse." She looked down at her hands.

Jack touched her little hands. "Elsa your powers are not a curse, your powers are a gift, and I want you to know that."

"But Jack, no one else understands. I must conceal my powers, to keep everyone safe." She looked into his eyes.

"Elsa, I don't want your parents to keep you out of the light more than they have." Jack hesitated. "Elsa, not everyone can see me and I don't want your parents to think you're seeing something you're not."

Elsa was confused.

Jack put his hand on her tender small face. "Elsa, I can't see you anymore."

"But why?" She tried to hold back her tears.

"Because I care about you Elsa."

Jack kissed her small cheek and walked toward the window. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Jack squeezed her fragile body.

She pulled away. "Goodbye Jack."

Jack looked into her eyes. "Goodbye Elsa."

Jack soared up and left through Elsa's window. He was gone.

Elsa was left alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **We finally reach the time jump! Now, I tried my hardest to make sure I get the timing of events right in my story to correspond with timing in the movie. In the story when Elsa and Jack first meet, Elsa is 8 years old. From what I've read, Elsa is 21 when she becomes Queen. And of course Jack just happens to be in Arendelle the night of Elsa's coronation...

* * *

_**13 Years Later**_

Overlooking Arendelle, she rested her head on the window trim. The streets were clear and all were asleep. It was the eve of Elsa's coronation to become Queen. She wanted Arendelle to remain the great kingdom her father ruled before her, but was afraid it would never be possible.

She drifted to her wardrobe and undressed. She placed her cerulean night-gown over her pale body. She took out the pins holding her long platinum hair as it cascaded down her back.

She walked to her vanity and sat staring into the mirror.

She still did not forgive herself. The memory still cursed her mind.

Yet, she always felt a memory from her childhood vanished. A memory she must have suppressed.

No one spoke of the time Elsa went missing since the day she returned to the palace. It was like it never happened. Life continued on with closed doors, isolated hearts, and tearful nights.

Even after the King and Queen died, she continued staying away from Anna. Elsa's door, for thirteen years remained closed.

Yet, even in isolation she never felt truly alone.

For years after the time she ran away, she would hear noises like footsteps or whispering in her room. The whisper was the voice of a man. She could never make out what the voice was saying, but it seemed every time she couldn't control her power the voice appeared. The voice sounded familiar, but eventually she thought it was just in her head. But, after her thirteenth birthday, she no longer heard the voice.

Elsa touched the glass of her mirror. Ice spirals formed on the glass. She was dreading tomorrow. The gates would be open and she feared someone would discover her secret.

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know._

* * *

Since the night he left Elsa, he still could not forgive himself for the pain he caused her.

While Elsa was growing up, Jack would occasionally visit Arendelle and sneak into the palace. He would watch her try to control her powers, but saw the fear in her held her back. He desperately wanted to teach her, but he couldn't.

Sometimes, she would feel him watching her, making him flee the palace, leaving her questioning herself. He hated doing that do her. But, he couldn't just let go of the one person who once believed in him.

When she turned thirteen, Jack decided he had to let her go. It was for the best. He couldn't bear not being able to help anymore.

* * *

The sky was a royal blue and the air fresh and crisp. Children gallivanting through the kingdom streets. Everyone preparing for the Princess' coronation. Ships from around the world were making their way through the fjord that surrounded Arendelle.

Finally, the palace gates would be open and all were diligently waiting to see their new Queen.

* * *

She never slept the night before.

She pretended she was asleep while Gerda brought in her coronation gown.

After Gerda left the room she quickly made her way towards the gown. Gerda did exactly what she wanted. A reserved, but flattering gown with a dramatic cape. Her eyes traveled to her vanity where a long black box sat.

Her named was engraved into the top of the box.

She slowly lifted the top revealing beautifully sewn gloves. A small scroll had been placed on top of the gloves. She nervously untied the sting holding the scroll in place and peered at the hand writing. _Papa?_ The gloves must have been made before her parents left. Before they were gone. She started to read the note left by her late father.

_**Elsa,**_

_** On the day of your coronation, I ask that you wear these gloves. Wear them as a reminder of your diligence to control your power. I am very proud of you and love you dearly.**_

_** Papa**_

Tears came to her eyes as she finished the note. It was the last thing he said to her. She gazed at the gloves. _Diligence to control your power. _She sighed.

She quickly placed the scroll back into the box when she heard a knock on her door.

"Your highness, may I assist you?" Gerda asked hesitantly.

"Yes Gerda, please come in."

Gerda traveled into Elsa's bathroom and began pouring hot water into the tub.

Elsa liked talking to Gerda. She was like her mother figure after the Queen's death. Gerda and Kai were the only servants who knew of her powers. She loved them as if they were family.

"Are you nervous?" Gerda asked while still pouring water into the tub.

"Terrified."

"You'll be fine. Remember, fear will be your enemy."

"I know."

Gerda paused before her next question, looking quite cautious. "Have you spoken to Princess Anna?"

"No. Not yet."

Elsa peered over to the black box. _Diligence to control your power. _

"Your bath is ready your highness."

"Thank you."

Elsa moved steadily to her bathroom and shut the door. She pulled her night-gown over her head and took off her undergarments. She glazed the water with her hands. The water was warm. She stepped into the tub one leg at a time. The water submerged her body. She was trying to control her nerves, but the more she worried the colder the water became.

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show._

* * *

The moon shined down on the open water. Jack walked across the ice he created each step he took. He scanned his whereabouts.

He had found himself back in the small kingdom of Arendelle.

The streets were empty. _Where is everyone?_ Then his eyes traveled to the brightly lit palace.

He tried to imagine what she looked like. He envisioned her in his mind; she was beautiful. He gave Arendelle one last look before he ventured off into the forest. The forest he had found little Elsa many moons ago.

* * *

His mind was holding him back from going any further in the forest. _Jack what are you doing? You have to see her. _

He flew back to the kingdom, nervous and excited to see her.

He was shocked to see what happened in the short amount of time he was gone. The entire fjord was frozen. It was snowing. _In summer?_

Jack looked around. A crowd was forming outside the palace. Jack shifted through the crowd. Everyone was in a panic and he could see their breath as they spoke to each other.

_What happened?_

Jack tried to listen to what the people were saying, but it wasn't clear. Jack looked up. A young women began to make an announcement.

"I leave Prince Hans in charged." The young woman announced to the people.

He thought for a moment and suddenly realized it was Anna.

He flew in closer. He stood between to the horse she mounted and who he assumed was Prince Hans.

Hans leaned closer to Anna. "I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister, she would never hurt me."

Everything became clear.

_Elsa… _

* * *

**Authors Note: **Some of you might be wondering how Elsa could forget about Jack. This will be explained in further chapters. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I (and I'm assuming many others) was having trouble getting into my account. But I finally got in! Yay! Anyways, I'm really excited about this chapter! **BEFORE YOU READ!** ** -** To clear up some of the events in this chapter I just wanted to explain some things. In Frozen the theme of closed and open doors is used throughout the film. I wanted to put that theme into my story as well. I went a little out of my comfort zone and tried something different. And by that I mean the part when Elsa enters her own mind. I know its far-fetched, but hey I'm writing a fanfiction about Elsa and Jack Frost, I think I surpassed far-fetched a long time ago. I really worked on this chapter and I hope readers like it! BTW, just watched OUAT's season premiere with the Frozen gang. So far so good. I've been watching OUAT since its first season, but I like how its tying in Elsa and Anna already! Enjoy!

* * *

He knew he needed to find her. He wanted to help her. He wanted to see her.

He flew up the mountains heading for the north mountain.

_Where is she?_

The wind and snow swayed back and forth. Jack could barely see where he was going. With a swift move of his staff, he cleared the air. He looked down at the snow below. He thought he saw something. He moved in closer. His feet touched the snow. He looked closer.

It was her.

She was shaking her head, in what seemed to be disbelief.

He saw the pain in her face. The same pain he saw in her when she was a little girl.

Then relief seemed to lavish her.

He watched as she used her powers. She was so powerful.

_Beautiful. _His eyes followed every move she made.

Ice sprung from her palms, swirling and dancing through the air. She ran and danced with her creations. Suddenly, she formed a crystallized stairwell leading to the height of the mountain. Once at the top, she imprinted the ground and rose pillars of ice.

Jack was mesmerized. He had never seen this in his life. He had never achieved this.

Right before him, stood a palace of ice. Its beauty and grace shined as the morning sun emerged. Her creation was impeccable. She was impeccable. Jack for once in his life was at a loss for words.

Jack moved in closer. She formed a balcony on the palace. He looked up to see her small figure emerge. He saw her look upon the world she escaped. The figured disappeared.

He wanted to see her, but felt she dissevered the day to be alone. He would come back tomorrow.

* * *

He grew impatient waiting for the next day to arrive. He imagined what she was doing by herself. He wondered how she felt to be free.

Then a rush of sadness hung over him. He realized she still didn't forgive herself for what she did to Anna. She would rather isolate herself than cause harm to her sister. This made him want to see her even more.

_No one wants to be alone forever_.

* * *

The next morning came. Jack's entire body filled with excitement. He worried she wouldn't remember him. Or worse, not be able to see him. In his heart, he knew she was worth the chance.

He flew up to the ice palace and stopped himself in front of beautifully crafted ice doors.

He quietly snuck in.

The interior was just as beautiful. A grand ice staircase filled the palace. An ice fountain centered in the core of the lower level. It was astounding.

He heard her singing. Laughing and giggling to herself. Making new creations and commenting on them. Jack laughed to himself.

Then she appeared. At the top of the staircase she stood. Jack felt his knees weaken.

A dress of shimmering blues caressed her flawless skin. Her sleek body. Her platinum braided hair. Her piercing blue eyes. Her lips of glistening rose. Her splendor.

He was entranced by her magnificence.

She didn't see him. But Jack knew how to grab her attention.

* * *

She walked down the stairs feeling human again.

She could be who she was and not fear the consequences. She looked at the grandeur of her palace. She never knew what she was capable of.

"What to do today" she said aloud.

She reached the bottom of the stair case. She felt something was out of place. She felt she wasn't alone. She worried Arendelle guards made it to her palace already, but no one was in sight.

Then something strange happened.

It was snowing in her palace and not of her doing. She was confused. _How is this happening?_ She looked around.

"Whose there?" she asked wearily.

She asked again. Still no response. _I must be losing it._

The snow tripled in abundance. She could barely see anything in her palace. She turned left and right looking for an answer. Her fear grew inside.

She thought she saw the silhouette of someone through the snow. _It can't be real?_

But, something in her mind drew her in. She peered through the particles that lightly touched her skin.

A man appeared before her. A man she didn't know. Yet, something was familiar about his eyes.

He stood in front of her. She was unsure what to do.

"Who are you?" she asked with intimidating eyes.

"I'm Jack Frost" he smiled.

_Jack Frost? _His name triggered something in her mind.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I wanted to see you."

"You don't know who I am."

He paused and took her hand. "But, Elsa I do."

She took her hand away and stepped back. She was scared now.

Jack tried to ease her fear.

"Elsa, I know this might be hard to believe, but we've met before. A long time ago. Don't you remember? Please Elsa, try to remember" Jack pleaded with her.

She was too afraid to think she met this man before. She had spent her entire life in the palace. How could she have met him before?

"Please just leave me alone" she cried.

"Elsa, I'm here to help you!"

"I want to be alone."

"In this palace. By yourself. Isolated from the world!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She pleaded.

"Elsa, no one wants to be alone forever."

"I know" she screamed.

Jack stopped when he saw tears travel down her face. He didn't want to hurt her. He felt awful. _Nice Jack, you already made her cry._

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." He lowered his head.

She didn't say a word. She covered her face in shame.

He felt his heart drop. He felt it was a mistake coming to find her. He felt he caused more damage. He started making his way out of the palace.

"Was that you who made the snow?"

Jack turned around and smiled, "Yeah, but I'm nothing compared to you."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"So you have ice powers like me?"

"Yes, snowflakes are my specialty."

She lightly smiled "Me too."

She didn't know why she was still talking to him. But, the fact he was like her intrigued her.

"May I show you something?"

"Yes" she replied nervously.

He walked towards her and stood behind her. Elsa clenched her fist. He gently placed his freezing hands under her fist. She opened her hands and laid them on his. His hands were smooth. She hadn't not touched someone with her bare hands in so long. She quivered in their stance, but his voice allured her.

"Now start forming a snowflake" Jack instructed.

She started to design the snowflake. She was waiting to see what he had planned. As she watched, Jack began to ravel his fingers with hers. _This is too much. Elsa what are you doing? You don't even know him!_

She watched as the points of the snowflake started to form into delicate wings. The center began to take shape of a dove. Jack held her hands closer. _Keep it together Elsa._ Motioning their interlocking hands, Jack pulled the dove from the snowflake's center and its wings swayed. She watched as the beautiful bird flew above them.

The more their hands moved as one, the cloudier her mind grew. The blending of their powers triggered something in her mind.

Their eyes interlocked. There was something about this man. His pale skin, his piercing blue eyes, his smile… She was getting dizzy.

"Elsa!" Jack yelled as her body went limp in his arms.

She was unconscious, but her mind never felt more alive.

* * *

Elsa entered her own mind. She walked down a white path. The further she went the more memories surrounded her. She saw her parents and Anna. She saw Gerda and Kai. She saw herself. She saw the trolls from the night she harmed Anna.

She saw Pabbie. The wise troll that revealed her fate. He appeared at the end of the path. He stood in front of a door.

"Pabbie?"

"Queen Elsa."

"What's going on?"

"It seems the boy and you challenged my magic."

"I don't understand."

"Combining each other's powers opened something. Something from your past. Something I locked away."

"A door."

"A door to the past."

Elsa looked at the door in front of her.

"May I see?"

"Yes. But, I warn you, the past holds the truth."

She looked at Pabbie and reassured herself she was ready for whatever was behind that door. She slowly pushed it forward.

* * *

Everything came back in small fragments.

Her running through the forest…

An old cottage...

Spiraling ice across a window…

Jack…

Forget-me-nots…

Her father taking her back to Arendelle…

Anna…

Jack leaving…

Telling her parents about Jack…

Her father not believing her…

It stopped and she saw her parents in her father's study. She listened to what they were saying.

_"She won't stop bringing this up Idun."_

_ "About the boy?"_

_ "She keeps saying he's like her. That he can teach her."_

_ "We don't know what happened those days she was gone."_

_ "Idun, I found her alone in that cottage. No one else was there."_

She watched her father pace back and forth.

_"She won't work with me anymore. She keeps saying he is the only one that can help her. If she keeps this up, she'll never learn."_

He paused. A very long paused.

_"I want to take her to the trolls. I want them to remove this. I want her to move on."_

_ "Agdar, please. She's only a child. We took our chances with Anna."_

_ "Idun, please. I just want her to move on. I just want to help her."_

_ "How is this going to help her?"_

_ "Idun… just trust me. Please?"_

Her mother looked away from her father. She couldn't believe what she heard.

_"I'm taking her now. I'm putting an end to this."_

* * *

She tried to process everything. She couldn't believe her father tampered with her memory. She didn't know how to feel. But all she cared about was Jack. She needed to wake up. She needed to see her guardian.

_Elsa wake up! Please, wake up!_

* * *

Suddenly she caught her breath. She heard his breathing. It was shaky. Her eyes opened slowly. He held her in his arms, lightly stroking her face with his hand.

"Jack…"

"Elsa! You scared me to death!"

"Jack!" she gasped and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack held her close.

She remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

"You remember me?" Jack asked with excitement. "Yes, I remember…" she paused and looked up at him, "my guardian."

Jack touched her flushed cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Take my hand." Jack motioned to her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

She placed her hands in his.

"Hold on snowflake." He smiled.

Elsa beamed.

He put one arm around her waist to keep her close. She looked up and saw the devious smile growing across his pale face.

Not a good sign…

Before she could protest they were hovering above the ice palace. Elsa made the mistake of looking down. She gasped and buried her face in his chest. He looked down and smiled to himself as he held her closer.

Jack, concerned asked, "Do you want to go back?" Before she could even answer Jack stated, "Cause' I didn't think the Snow Queen was afraid of having a little fun." He looked at her with a mischievous smile.

Taken by his comment and wanting to prove him wrong, Elsa snapped, "I was just concerned about your airborne nature" she playfully smiled.

"Oh really, well let me demonstrate, your majesty."

A huge thrush of wind Jack propelled sent them spiraling into the open sky.

"You haven't changed a bit" she let out through her laughter.

He looked down and smiled. He knew in reality, they both changed. Yet, his love for her never vanished.

Jack slowly traveled back down to the ice palace. Her arms were soar from holding on to him, but she still held on. Their eyes met. Both of them felt something neither had experience. It was strange; foreign.

The silence between them became apparent. Elsa released him. She moved toward the steps of her ice staircase. She sat on the first few stairs. The slit in her dress revealed her pale, beautifully sculpted legs. Jack couldn't resist gazing at her beauty. He cleared his throat and walked over to her.

He put out his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Dance?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yes, Elsa. Don't make me beg."

"I don't dance."

"Well I do." He took her hand and pulled her towards him.

Elsa's cheeks were flushed. She had no idea what she was doing. She worried she'd step on his bare feet with her ice sculpted heels. Jack could tell she was tense.

"The Queen is light on her feet." He smiled.

"I hope you are not serious."

Jack put his hand on her waist. His cold hands made her skin tingle. "You're going to tell me the whole time you lived in that palace, no one ever taught you how to dance?" He asked jokingly.

"The offer was given, but I knew it was impossible to be that close to someone without hurting them."

"Well, you've been dancing with me this whole time and I am still in one piece."

She stopped dancing.

Jack was worried he offended her. "Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

Elsa looked up at him. His eyes brought her sadness. It took him so long to come back into her life. She wanted answers.

"Jack, I need to know something" She calmly spoke with her head down.

"Anything."

"Why did you leave me?"

He thought more time would past before her had to answer that question, but he knew it was coming. He took her hand and led her to the steps of the stair case. Still holding her hand as they sat, he began to explain himself.

"Elsa, I left because I didn't want to see you locked away for another reason."

"What do you mean?"

"You parents had already condemned you for your powers, what would they have done if they found out your _imaginary _friend had ice powers like you?"

_Tamper with my memory so I wouldn't remember you. _She thought of her father.

"It doesn't matter."

"Elsa, don't you see? I left because I would have provoked you to use your powers. Taught you how to control them. Helped you see the beauty of them. Not teach you to believe they were a curse like your parents."

"My parents did the right thing, it was the only way to protect Anna."

"But what about you Elsa? Who was there to protect you?"

"I wanted you to protect me Jack!"

He froze. He saw the shimmering tears trail down her face. He cupped her cheek in his hand and wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Elsa, I made a mistake. I should have stayed and protected you. All I can do is be here for you now."

She looked into his eyes. He was baring his emotions, while she sat in silence. She was confused. Every time she looked at him she felt something warm within her. It was strange.

Jack was flushed. He knew he wanted to be her guardian. He loved Elsa, but now something else was there.

_How can something else be there?_ He knew Elsa as a child. They became friends. But, now she was a beautiful young women. A queen. The snow queen.

Jack looked away from her, admiring the beauty of her palace.

"What were you thinking when you made your palace?"

"Freedom" she deadpanned.

All Jack could do was smile. She reciprocated.

"Enough with all this _seriousness_" Elsa sighed and lightly smiled.

Jack was surprised this sentence came from the new prim and proper Queen Elsa.

"Have anything in mind my queen?"

Then a huge clump of snow exploded against his face.

"I can think of a few" she teasingly said, cheeks becoming redder by the second.

Two could play this game…


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me FOREVER to update. Had a really busy week with college and work. However, during this time stretch I was able to come up with a ton of ideas and one MAJOR idea that I am so freaking excited about, I cannot wait to write it. It's so good! Anyways, I apologize for the short chapter, but it gets it's point across. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. Once Upon A Time is on tonight and I am so excited because Elsa encounters the other snow queen. I am so excited! Please leave a comment, they are always appreciated and I hope you like the chapter. Have a nice Columbus Day too!

* * *

Round sparkling snow went back and forth. She shouted and laughed as they chased each other through the palace. Jack got in a few good shots. Elsa countered his moves by conjuring a massive snow ball that sent Jack flying. Both never felt more alive.

She decided her next tactic would be the element of surprise.

While he was forming more snow balls, she hid behind one of the pillars in her palace. She started to carve intricate shapes and patterns into the pillar that reminded her of the ones back home in Arendelle.

Anna came to her mind. Anna's face after she discovered her secret. The face of disappointment and betrayal. A secret hidden behind closed doors for so long, revealed in seconds. She could her sister's voice. "_Elsa?_"

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Jack looking for her. The designs she made in the pillar camouflaged her figure.

"Snowflake, you can't hide forever. I will find you" he said playfully.

She felt young again. She was with the only other friend she ever had besides Anna.

She held her breath. He was getting closer. She could feel the air growing colder.

Although she planned on being the one doing the surprising, he appeared out of thin air. He took her wrist and pinned her against the pillar. She let out a small surprised gasp.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to disappear from me, Snowflake" Jack grinned.

She couldn't stop blushing. This was a side of Jack she never knew existed. This charming and flirtatious side. But she didn't mind it.

A piece of hair fell in front of her face. He slowly released one of his hands, her eyes following his every move, and replaced it. Blue met blue. Neither spoke, but there was a mutual feeling. Thirteen years apart and it felt like neither left each other.

She freed her hands and wrapped her arms around him. She nestled her face in the crook of his neck. He looked down at the beautiful queen in his arms. Oh how he thanked the moon for this moment.

"Elsa?" He said after they pulled apart still holding each other's hands.

"Yes?"

He looked as if he were contemplating something. _Just spit it out Jack! _He took in a deep breath. "What happened to Arendelle?"

"What do you mean?"

He suddenly realized she had no idea of the eternal winter she encased her kingdom in. _Should I tell her? No, it would kill her. But she needs to know. Why is this so difficult?_

He tried to change the question, "What I mean is… why did you… I mean what made you…"

She finished his sentence, "Why did I leave?"

"Yes," he said with a sigh of relief.

She looked down and took a moment before she answered. "I revealed my powers to Anna. Well everyone in Arendelle practically."

"What did she say?"

"I didn't give her a chance to say anything. I fled from the palace… it's what I do best."

He understood what she meant by that last part.

"So I came here. To be who I am. So I can't hurt anyone." She tried her best to conjure a smile.

"Isolated from the world."

"Maybe not the world. But at least my past."

He squeezed her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well maybe not my entire past." She began to blush.

He brought her in for another hug. The feeling of her against him was blissful. Neither could deny that their loneliness faded when they were together.

* * *

The sun hazed over the mountains. Purples and pinks painted the sky as the moon began to reveal its presence.

A palace of ice stood before her.

The young women with green-blue eyes looked over to the mountain man and his reindeer companion who were just as astonished as she.

She began to climb the ice sculpted stairs leading to the palace. Leading to her sister.

_Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** I apologize for not updating in some time. I've just been busy with school and had a case of writer's block. Also I felt this chapter was redundant, but it's essential to the story over all. I apologize for "redoing" what happens in the film already, however, I at least wanted to portray the mindsets of Anna and Elsa in this scene as well as focusing on how Elsa feels towards her father. All in all, I hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are always appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any rights to Frozen, its story lines, or its characters.**  
**

* * *

"I still can't believe you're here…" She said over her shoulder heading up the massive ice staircase.

"Do you stop believing in the moon, just because the sun comes up?" A sly grin spread across his face.

She smiled at his comment, continuing up the staircase. They remained in pleasant silence until reaching the top floor.

Jack gawked at the enormous snowflake chandelier hanging above them.

"This is beautiful." His eyes scanned every point and edge of its delicate structure.

"Thank you." Her cheeks grew red.

She didn't know if it was the excitement of reuniting with Jack or because she hadn't eaten in well over 24 hours, but suddenly her head started to pound and her stomach felt like darts were being thrown at it. She wraps her arms around her center hearing the vague sound of stomach fluids growling at her. She hoped he didn't hear the awkward noise.

"What was that?"

She sighed. "My stomach. I… well I haven't eaten since the coronation."

"Elsa…" He playfully wagged a finger at her. "Let me go get you something."

"No, I'm fine." Another hunger infused growl echoed through the room.

"Elsa, let me go get you something. It's the least I can do."

_Will you come back?_

He could see she was nervous about him leaving. "I promise I won't be gone long." He winked at her.

Nervous as she was, she nodded.

He made his way to the ice balcony attached to the upper floor and turn around to get another look at the snow queen. She'd been watching him and when their eyes locked, she quickly averted her eyes with embarrassment.

"I'll try to be back before sundown. Okay?"

Her eyes trailed back towards him, a small smile on her face. "Okay."

In seconds he was gone. She couldn't stop the smile growing across her face. Although she planned on living in isolation, the idea Jack could keep her company lifted an enormous emotional weight. Jack and she had a lot of catching up to do, thirteen years' worth. She still hadn't had the chance to even contemplate what her father did to her memory. The lengths he was willing to go just for her to conceal her powers. _If you only had taken the time to listen to me. If you only had put your faith in me. Instead you chose to fear me and made me fear myself. _She would always love and honor her father, but the man she thought she knew was fading away the more she thought of his actions.

She thought she heard a knock on the palace doors. _That was faster than I thought it would be. _She was glad he didn't take long. She needed Jack to get her mind off her father and everything else weighing on her conscious.

When she made her way to the top of the main floor's staircase her eyes locked in on a face she wasn't expecting to see.

"Anna?" Her eyes focused on her sister.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe the women above her was her sister. She was beautiful and her dress spoke volumes. She didn't know Elsa could be like this. Frankly, she really didn't know who her sister really was anyway. But it didn't deter her from being astonished by her sister massive change.

"Whoa. Elsa you look different. It's a good different." She adverted her eyes to look again at the amazing ice palace her sister created. "And this place… it's amazing."

"Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna could only smile at the way Elsa spoke of her power. "I'm so sorry about what happen. If I had known..."

Elsa interrupted her sister, never wanting her to feel responsible for what happened, "No. No. It's okay… y-you don't have to apologize. But you should probably go… please." She knew she didn't have the strength to be around Anna and didn't want to risk hurting her again.

"But I just got here". _Please don't shut me out again. Please Elsa. Please._

"You belong down in Arendelle."

"So do you." _Please Elsa. Don't do this to me. Come back home. _

"No Anna I belong here… alone… where I can be who I am… without hurting anybody." _Anna can't you understand. I'm no good for you. _

"Actually about that…"

Elsa heard the sound of pitter pattering coming towards them. "Wait, what is that?" She worried Anna brought palace guards, ready to bring her back to Arendelle.

Then to her astonishment, a joyful and excited, _running_, snowman made his way into the palace. "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

She focused on the snowman's figure. He looked just like the one Anna and she made when they were little.

"You built me. Remember that?"

"And you're alive?" She had no idea her powers could create life.

"Um… I think so." The snowman retorted.

She looked down at her hands. _I created life? How?_

"He's just like the one we built as kids." Anna kneeled down and put her arm around him.

"Yeah…" She was still amazed by what her powers could do. The possibility there was something positive about her power. Something _good_.

"Elsa we were so close. We can be like that again."

Elsa's brief seconds of happiness were wiped away. Her sister's words triggered the horrifying memory of the night she struck her. Her sister's small body flashed in front of her. The same guilt she felt since the moment she hurt her sister imprisoned her mind. _No Anna. You're not safe here. You're not safe around me. _"No we can't." She started to back away. She had to get away from her. _Anna… I'm sorry. _"Goodbye Anna." She turned her back and headed towards the staircase leading to the top floor.

_No Elsa. I didn't come all this way to have you shut me out. I'm not going to lose you again. _"Elsa wait."

"No… I'm just trying to protect you." _Anna please understand. I can't hurt you again. _

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid."

* * *

She had to get away from her. Fear engulfing every part of her mind. She saw her father. His disappointed stare. She failed her mission to keep Anna out. She failed Arendelle. She failed her father. She failed her mother. She failed Jack. She failed Anna.

_Diligence to control your power._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Once again, I apologize for redoing this scene, but it needs to be done in order for the story to flow. Next chapter will obliviously be when Elsa strikes Anna for the second time. The question though is... will Jack be there to witness it? Will Jack be back before Marshmallow throws Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf out? Will Jack be back before Prince Hans comes to the ice palace? Where the heck is Jack? You'll have to wait to find out. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: **First I want to apologize for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school and work. However, with Thanksgiving break coming up, I hope to get more writing done. I'm really excited about this chapter. YES, Pitch Black everybody is here! So excited for his character! **Make sure to read my note at the end of the chapter! **I hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

It took Jack longer than he expected to find food for Elsa. Thankfully he found a few berry bushes that weren't completely frozen over. After collecting a fair amount, he sculpted a small orb around the berries. It reminded him of the time he left berries in the cottage for little Elsa. He couldn't help the smile growing across his face. The fact that nothing could stop him from seeing her now. Not even his fear.

The wind was picking up and the sun began to settle. A soft dim of light hung over the forest making the trees twinkle and the snow sparkle like diamonds. But Jack felt something was off. Something just didn't seem right. Like he was being watched, which was impossible. He scanned his surroundings. Everything seemed to be in order.

"So this is the famous Jack Frost?"

Jack stood dead in his tracks. He had no idea where the haunting voice came from. "Who's there?" He stood up straight, clutching his staff, preparing to ice his way out of this one.

"Well the more infamous Jack Frost." The voice grew closer. Its dark grueling nature slithered in Jack's ear.

He saw no one, but it was like the voice was right behind him. "Show yourself." He needed to see who he was up against. He turned around to face the man he had only heard stories about. Never in his right mind did he think he would encounter such a man. The boogeyman. "Pitch black…"

To say he was daunting was an understatement. His face was constructed of sharp features. Like the face of a dragon. His hair as dark as tourmaline. His skin looked as if it were made of black obsidian. But his eyes, a hazy and illuminating yellow.

"What do you want?" Jack wanted nothing to do with Pitch. He knew about the dark ages. He knew the terrible things this man was capable of.

"I come with a warning."

Jack nodded for him to continue hoping this conversation would end soon. He needed to get back to Elsa. He wanted Pitch nowhere near her.

"Have you ever heard of the son of the dark moon?" A wicked smile emerged onto Pitch's face making Jack feel ten times more uncomfortable.

"No." Jack deadpanned.

Pitch laughed to himself, shaking his head. "You see boy, you're not the only one connected to the moon."

Jack studied Pitch. _How did he know?_

Pitch slowly circled around Jack. "I myself feel his unwavering presence."

"Is there a point to this?" Jack knew he shouldn't anger Pitch, but the more time he waited the more he wanted to just get back to Elsa.

"It would be wise to not upset me boy." Pitch glared at Jack. "There is an ancient prophecy."

Jack shook his head. _Here we go. Another ancient prophecy I could care less about_.

"Only on the night the dark moon rises can he emerge."

"The son of the dark moon."

"Yes. But something else is required for him to awaken." Another wicked smile grew on Pitch's face.

"And what would that be?"

"The power of darkness."

Jack knew he didn't need to ask who would supply this "darkness" Pitch spoke of. What was bothering Jack was what this had to do with him.

"The moon would never let it happen." Jack snapped, growing frustrated. _Elsa is going to think I left again. I can't do this to her. _

Pitch let out another dark laugh. "The moon would be powerless against him. And so would you."

Jack glared at Pitch. "And why is that?"

"You would lose your connection. You'd be as useless as a mortal."

Pitch's words stung, but Jack didn't allow them to derail him. "Not all mortals are powerless." Jack knew it was a mistake alluding to Pitch about Elsa, but he just wanted this conversation to be over.

"Oh I know about your snow queen Jack. I know her fear. I've provided her nightmares for the past thirteen years." Pitch knew he was getting under Jack's skin.

"You stay away from her or I'll destroy you and your precious dark moon demon!" Jack's breathing began to stiffen. The thought that Pitch caused Elsa more pain throughout her life made him furious.

"When he does come… I'll make sure he destroys you and _your _precious snow queen first." Pitch paused waiting for Jack to retort, but Jack couldn't even think straight. "I thought you were better than this Jack. Acting like some hormonal teenager."

Jack couldn't speak, his anger growing deeper and deeper.

"Until we meet again, Jack Frost." Pitch gave an eerie bow and instantly broke into millions of dark particles, drifting in the direction of the wind.

Jack would not let anything happen to Elsa. Nothing would break them apart.

Jack had no idea how much time had passed since Pitch and he started their ridiculous conversation. It seemed like it lasted an eternity. He needed to get back to her immediately.

* * *

_No… _

When Jack returned to the palace the staircase leading to the massive front doors was shattered.

_Elsa no. Please be alright. Please be safe. _

He flew up to the top floor where the massive chandelier hung hoping she'd be there.

_Jack you idiot! Why did you leave her? _His panic began to absorb every inch of his body.

The massive chandelier laid in pieces across the iced floor. Chunks scattered in every direction. He flew in and started searching under pieces hoping and not hoping to find her.

"Elsa!" He repeated over and over trying to find her. He knew she was gone and it was all his fault. "Dammit!" Jack was trying his best not to completely breakdown. "Okay Jack, you need to calm down" he said aloud. "If she's not here, where else would she be?" _Arendelle. _

_ Don't worry Elsa. I will find you. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **So yeah, Elsa is gone. But we know where she is and who put her there. Okay, so I wanted to talk about the _son of the dark moon_. The dark moon Pitch speaks of is a lunar eclipse, not solar. If you don't know the difference, a lunar eclipse occurs when the moon passes directly behind the Earth's shadow. This can occur only when the sun, earth, and moon are aligned exactly, or very closely, with the earth in the middle. During a lunar eclipse the moon has a vibrant red-orange color, hence calling it "the dark moon." Okay, so the _son of the dark moon _can only emerge during a lunar eclipse. What I want to do with this character is explore his connection versus Jack's connection with the moon. Pitch seems to think he will have control over him, but he is very, very wrong. Poor Pitch. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and I promise I will try to update sooner!


End file.
